Kiara's Xperience
by Kitsune Foxfire
Summary: Kiara is a not so ordinary girl who is forced to leave her home town when everyone discovers that she and her brother are mutants. Kiara and her brother Riley get into some trouble with the brotherhood and the Xmen. Who's side will they be on?
1. Lousy wakeup call

Bing-bing-bing-clank-bing-clank-bing-  
  
"Kiara, Wake UP! Your alarm is been going for a half an hour!"  
  
"No ez not, 'nly 'ften minutes."  
  
"GET UP!!" Good God, do you see what I have to put up with? My brother, Riley grabs my pillow and yanks it away, along with all my blankets.  
  
"Meanie!" I groan, can't a girl sleep in? "Its Saturday, just let me sleep a little longer?"  
  
"Nope. Com'on fuzz face, get up."  
  
"All right, all right," I yawn as he leaves the room. The floor is cold under my bare feet. I stretch grabbing at the air. As I head to the hall, I step on my tail and fall right into the door frame. Again. "OW!!!"  
  
"Stupid." Riley's voice floats up from downstairs.  
  
"Jerk!" I retort, reaching the stairs. Glancing around for Mom and Dad I continue, "What's for breakfast?"  
  
"Bacon and Eggs."  
  
"Be right down!" With that I volt over the railing, landing 20 feet below, right next to the kitchen door. "Ta-da!"  
  
"Another perfect landing. Mom and Dad are gonna kill you if they find out that your doing that." Riley laughs, handing me a plate.  
  
"I'm not telling them, and you'd better not."  
  
"Oh? And why is that?"  
  
"Well, because if you tell them about that, I just might let it slip that your using your abilities to cheat on tests...."  
  
"Haha, ok, you got me, dog-breath. Now move it, we have to catch the plane in a couple of hours." I notice then that he's already dressed, "YOU overslept."  
  
"No, really?" I sarcastically reply, "'K. I'll go get dressed." with that I race up the stairs. My golden cat eyes watch my refection as I quickly brush out my red-brown hair and tie it back in a ponytail. I through on a big baggy T-shirt to hide the inch long fur that covers my back. Why not shave it off? Ha, like that would work. The brindle colored fur is very thick, spreading from the base of my neck, to both shoulders down the length of my spine. The pants are on next, Custom-made tail whole and all. My shoes are custom made, too. Oh joy, I just love doggie feet....  
  
"Com'on!" Riley yells from the car outside, projecting his voice, "Mom and Dad are waiting!" I rush down the stair, out the door, and into the open car, sliding in right next to Riley. Mom rolls her eyes at our antics. Dad starts the long drive to the airport.  
  
In case you couldn't tell, Riley and I are mutants. Riley can manipulate sound waves, he's gotten very good at it. I like to tease him and call him Sonic. I got stuck with the lame mutation of looking like a demon. Or maybe a werewolf.  
  
Where as Riley looks like any other guy from California, with dark brown hair and blue eyes: I got stuck with fur and cat eyes. He's tall, muscular and hot. I'm short, lean and have a tail. When people look at Riley, they see a model, or a drop-dead hunk of a football player. I just get ignored, that is, when I'm 'hiding'. I have to were big baggy clothes and sunglasses a lot, or contacts. Not that I'm jealous of his good looks.  
  
His mom and dad adopted me twelve years ago, when I was just four. The authorities found me chained to a wall in an old house. I was all bruised and very thin and had no memory of how I got there, or who I was. At first they didn't even know WHAT I was, but Mr. Solmack insisted on adopting me. I've been with them ever since.  
  
Riley and I didn't get along until his powers manifested. It's a funny story actually. See, he had always picked on me and made fun of me. I guess you could almost say that he hated me. Then one day, I was walking home and I saw a bunch of kids picking on him, calling him 'mutie' and 'Freak'. Naturally, I went over to see what was up. The kids that were picking on Riley started to make, um, comments, about Mom and Dad. I quite naturally got mad.  
  
The next thing I know I'm in a fist fight with five guys and Riley is trying to pull me out. It was an unfair fight to say the least. I mean, I have super-human strength not to mention a prehensile tail that is just perfect for whipping people with. Well, after that little incident, the whole town knew our secret. So, while Mom and Dad looked for a new place to live, Riley and I bonded. We beat up every punk, asshole, and bigot in the neighborhood. Good thing we're leaving, 'cause I've run out of 'whipping boyz'.  
  
"Kiara, hey wake up," Dad shakes my leg, "Come on, put the sunglasses on, and don't forget the tail." 


	2. I'd rather walk

"Huh? What? Oh, ok Dad." I yawn. Quickly I slip on my reflective sunglasses and loop my tail around my waist like a belt. Riley and I grab our bags and trudge after our parents. The airport is really crowded, and I try not to get squished or stepped on. It's almost as bad as standing in line in the cafeteria for lunch at school. Finally we get to our terminal. Our flight number is 183, to Bayville Airport, with two layovers. We sit around until the flight attendant asks us to board the plane. On the plane, Riley calls window seat, so I'm left with the Isle seat. Oh goodie....  
  
The loud noises during takeoff hurt my ears. When I whimper in pain Riley pats my hand and tells me to "Cheer up, It'll be over soon."  
  
The plain ride takes FOREVER. After takeoff the ride is a lot easier on my senses. When we get ready to land, though, My ears start to hurt again. A lot. Finally we land. Riley tell Dad about what happened to me during the landing and takeoff. Mom looks really worried. I just feel sick.  
  
"Are you Ok, sweetie?" Mom asks. I just grunt. Dad puts an arm over my shoulder.  
  
"No worries, Kiara, the next flight will be easier." Boy is he wrong! The next flight is worse then the first. Riley thinks it's because I know what to expect this time. Towards the end of the landing, I, um, get sick. On our third and final flight mom give me a heavy duty aspirin to hold me. It works.  
  
Eventually, after what seems like an eternity to me, we arrive at the Bayville airport. When we exit the airport, I turn to my family and glare at them. "Kiara, what is it?" "I'm am never, NEVER getting on a plane again! Got it?! Don't Ever Do That To Me Again!!!" I practically scream at them.  
  
"All right, no more planes. I promise." My Dad reassures me.  
  
"Good, 'Cuz I'd rather walk," I mutter as I get into the waiting taxi.  
  
Author's note: I don't know if Bayville has an airport, but in my story, it does. So please don't yell about that, K? 


	3. We're late!

"Kiara, com'on we're gonna be late!" Riley is already halfway down the block and running full speed. "I can't believe you! Our first day in a new school and you OVERSLEPT?! Move your ass tail-girl!" I jog after him. I could easily overtake him, and he knows it. Hey, my legs may seem slightly deformed, what with their weird feet and all, but they are made for running.  
  
"Oh, for crying out loud Riley, We only missed the bus by a couple of seconds! Shesh, It's not the end of the world. And besides, we only live four blocks away." I say, pulling even with him. "Honestly, I don't see why you're so eager to get to school."  
  
"Because," he pants, "football try-outs are this afternoon!"  
  
"Oh." Inwardly I sigh. Trust Riley to only want to go to school for football. We just arrived here three days ago, and are parents already have us going to school! What's worse, it's a privet Catholic school! Why's that so bad, you ask? 'Cause I'm not Catholic! Riley wanted to go to this school because it had a great football team. I wanted to go to Bayville High, but no, we couldn't because of all the supposed mutant activity going on there. It freaked out Mom.  
  
We finally reach the school. It looks very, um, Churchie to me. Riley heads to the left side of the building.... he's in a different class the me. I go to the right. "Seya later fuzz!" Riley's voice drifts back to me. As I speed on to class, I run smack into someone.  
  
"Ow! Oh sorry Mister! Ah, excuse me, I gotta go!" I yammer, not even looking. As I pass the guy, he says something. "Huh?"  
  
"You're Kiara, aren't you?" He asks. "You and your brother Riley just came to Bayville, right?" I stop and look at the man. He is as tall as my Father, but looks a lot older. He has chin-length white hair, maybe gray. Weird. The guy is in a business suit. I start to wonder if he is one of the teachers. "Well" he prompts.  
  
"Yah, so what of it?" I defiantly don't like this guy. "Listen, I'm gonna be late for class, sir. You'll have to excuse me." I turn to leave.  
  
"You and your brother," he continues as if he hadn't heard me, "are both mutants." That stops me in my tracks. "Well, now. That got your attention. Kiara, I want you and your brother to meet me here, on this spot, after school."  
  
"No can do. My brother has try-outs today." I say smugly.  
  
"Meet me before then. If you don't, Your secret might come into light...You better hurry, or you'll be late for class." I really, really don't like this guy! I spin and run to class. I'll have to talk to Riley during lunch. 


	4. Why not to meet strang men behind school...

"Well, where is he?" Riley asks, glancing around the field. As if I would know.  
  
I had told Riley at lunch about the creepy dude.Riley didn't take it to well. He kinda 'cussed me out' as my Mom would say. I really don't know which upset him more, the treat or the fact that he was going to be late for football try-outs.  
  
"Damn it! I knew it had to be a trick," he sighs, "Com'on Kiara, let's go."  
  
"'k." I say, unusually meek.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?" It's him. "I thought we had something to discuss." He smiles. His clothing is different this time. He is wearing a light body armor, a red-purple color combo. The cape that is attached to it flaps in the wind. I like him even less then before. "Namely, the fact that you are both mutaints."  
  
"No, we're not, what ever gave you that idea?" Riley bluffs.  
  
"I am Magneto, and it is my job to know these things. You yourselves varified this by just coming here." He cuckles.  
  
"Yeah, well," I growl, "Nobody like's to be called a mutie, true or not."  
  
"Ah, Kiara, such a brave little girl... I'm not going to hurt you or your brother. In fact, I want you two to join my cause." A benevolent smile crosses his face, "You see, I too am a mutaint. All I want if for you to join...."  
  
"If your a mutaint," Riley inturupts, "Then prove it." Trust Riley to demand proof. Magneto smiles, He puts out a hand, and the cheap watches we had been wareing go flying into it. I'm impressed.  
  
"I control magnetic waves. Now, as I was saying, before I was so rudely interuped, I want you to join my cause."  
  
"Huh?" I ask.  
  
"My folower's and I beleive that there is no need for us to hide. We are stronger, better, the next stage in the evolutionary step...." I can't help it, I start to laugh. Me, the next step in human evolution? Get real. "This is no joke, Kiara. With my help, the world will realize just how great you really are, the both of you. Join us and...."  
  
"And what? Have paries where I'm the DJ? No equipment needed?" My brother snorts.  
  
"Oh yeah, and what am I supposed to do? Give the normal people nightmares?" I lash my tail fully anoyed by this 'Magneto' charitor.  
  
"I know, Kiara! You're supposed to get a job in Hollywood as a movie monster. Bet he and his gang could use the money." We both openly laugh, much to his suprise.  
  
"I said 'no more planes' and I ment it." I giggle, "Sorry, Old Man, but we are not intristed. Com'on Riley, or you're gonna be late for try-outs."  
  
As we leave, Magneto say's just one thing, "You won't be able to hide forever!"  
  
No, duh. Quickly, Riley and I tair down the halls. When we reatch his locker, we grab all his football stuff. Running at full speed, I think we're gonna make it. Glancing out a window, I notice everyone's just standing around on the football field. Suddenly Riley slows down.  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"Riley?"  
  
"Ah..Ah..Chooo!" He sneezes. Somehow, don't ask me how, he amplifies the sound of the sneeze. He could never do that before. All the windows shatter. I can't believe it,he made a sonic boom! "Oh, shit!"  
  
"Smoth move. Now what, Sonic?" I ask as the pricipal comes runing, along with the football team.  
  
I won't bore you with the details about the big lecture we got from Mom, Dad, and the principal. Let's just say it came down to having the whole school know and hate us, or change schools. Again. Luckly, The school was insured, and so were Mom and Dad, so it wouldn't cost all that much to fix the damage. At least that's what the principal said. I think he was just trying to get us to leave. A bribe, you know? Leave now, and you don't have to pay. I think our stay at the privet school was a record. The shortest time ever, one day. Next school, Bayville High. Oh, joy. 


	5. goodnight

"I can't believe you two! If you so much as jest about using your powers at Bayville, Your off to Military school! The both of you...." Dad rants.  
  
"That's enough Honey, it was just an accident," and another excellent defense by Mom. "Now, kids, put away the dishes and get to bed. It's late, and you have a big day tomorrow." With that, Riley and I rush up the stairs to our rooms. This house is a lot like our old one.  
  
When I just about ready to plop into bed, I notice a weird looking stuffed animal on my bed. "Mom? What is this thing?"  
  
"It's your new alarm clock, sweetie."  
  
"Oh," Joy. Just what I needed a creepy toy-clock. Shoving the toy-clock over with my tail, I curl up in bed and almost instantly asleep. 


	6. A new school

"Good morning!" huh? "Time to get up, sleepy-head," oh, the new alarm- clock. I moan and put my head under the blankets. "Ahhha..! WOW! It's early, the sun's not even up yet!"  
  
Thwack! Thunk! Panting, I glare hatefully at the recently airborne toy- clock. "Why? Why does it have to say THAT?" I grumble as I clamor out of bed. "God Damn that THING, 'wow, its early...the sun's not even up yet.'," I snarl. "As IF I needed to be REMINDED of THAT!!" Still complaining, I take a hot shower, hoping to lighten my mood. No luck. When I get down to the kitchen, my Mom is making breakfast.  
  
"Good morning sweetie! Did you sleep well? Your up so early," she asks as she puts a plate in front of me.  
  
"Oh yeah, I slept well last night," Mumbling through a mouth full of eggs I continue, "Mom, I hate that alarm clock."  
  
"Well, it does get you up on time," she smiles. Riley and Dad join us a short time later.  
  
"WOW! Kiara, your up! Mom what'ya do?"  
  
"Shut up, sonic boomer," I growl, "I'm not in the mood."  
  
Dad and Mom soon leave for their jobs. Mom's a business consultant, and Dads, well, he's kinda a cop. So anyway, Riley and I head out to our new school, Bayville High, on a bus no less. I sleep the whole ride. A rip- snorting fifteen minutes. Riley and I check our new schedules. We have absolutely no classes together. Great, just great. On the up side we do have lunch together, though. In my first period class, science, I sit all the way in the back. The last thing I need is to draw attention to myself. Lately I've noticed that when I get nervous, the rest of me gets fuzzy. Not a great way to make a good first impression.  
  
"Hi, you must be new," I look up at the tall red-head with shades standing by my desk, "Mind if I sit next to you?" He takes my shrug as a yes and plops down in the seat next to mine. Putting out a hand he smiles, "I'm Scott by the way."  
  
"Kiara," I take his hand, "I just got here today."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed. You kinda looked lonely."  
  
"Please stand for the pledge," intones the intercom.  
  
The rest of science class was rather dull. The teacher, of course, took bloodthirsty glee in classing on me, the New Kid. Then she promptly assigned like, a bazillion pages for homework. Scott was nice enough to walk me to my next class. Apparently this kid, Kurt, who was in my next class, was one of Scott's friends. This guy had a really cool accent, strong, but cool. Kurt helped me out in that class. The rest of the day, up till lunch went about the same. Finally, stomach growling, I get to the cafeteria. I fight my way through the lunch line, only to be handed a rubber burger on a bun. Oh, well. I find Riley sitting with Kurt, Scott, and a couple of other kids. Riley waves me over and clears room. How sweet, he saved me a seat.  
  
"Hey, Kiara," he turns to the other kids at the table, "This is my sister,"  
  
"Va, we met," Kurt grins, "but, I don't see the family rezemlance."  
  
"She's adopted!"  
  
"I'm adopted!" we yell simotaniously. Everyone laughs.  
  
The rest of the day just breezes by me. I spend most of my time socializing with Kitty, Jean, and Rogue. Everyone keeps telling me that they're mutants. One guy even threatens me. He tells me that, unless I want people to think a 'cute little number like you' is a mutant, then I'd better stop hanging out with muties. Ha wouldn't he be surprised 


	7. Never Again

Special thanks to Calliope Faye and Maeve Devan for allowing me to use Gwen, and Rina (Who will be appearing later) ~ Kitsune Foxfire  
  
I could just visualize all the ways this could go wrong.  
  
"Come on Kiara! I need to practice," Riley wines, "I help you practice."  
  
"Yeah, well all you have to do is freak me out," I'm actually sweating, that's how scared I am. "I don't use YOU for target practice!"  
  
"Well, think of it this way: It's killin' two birds with one stone." Why'd he have to use THAT word? "This is 'freaking' you out... " He was right about that, "AND I get a chance to practice my aim."  
  
"Fine, that's great for you, " I continue, as I fell a tickle spread down my arms, "...but Riley, your aim sucks!" Goodie, more fur; next it will be the ears. "I mean, it really, really sucks!"  
  
"Just stand still!" He snaps, pitting an apple on my head.  
  
"Isn't there an old myth like this?!" I ask.  
  
"Yep, that's were I got the Idea," he grins, "Cool, huh?"  
  
"What?! NO! The dude with the apple died Riley!"  
  
"Shesh, I won't hit you!" He pulls a Snapple cap out of his pocket. "OK, here we go!" Klick-pin-klick. I can see the air actually vibrate around Riley as he amplifies and condenses the sound waves. "Ready?"  
  
"No," He doesn't listen.  
  
"Go!" He flicks his hand and...  
  
"Hey, Riley!" Gwen shouts from her bike as she goes by. I wisely drop to the ground.  
  
"Oh, ah, Hey Gwen!" grins Riley turning back towards me. "Oh, Shit! Kiara, are you OK?"  
  
"Yeah," I pull my hands of my now-doggie-ears and look up. There is a huge dent in the tree right where my head had been. "Ah, I think you hit the apple." I wipe the pulp out of my hair.  
  
"Oh God, I'm so sorry! I..."  
  
"Never. Again. NEVER."  
  
"Sure, no problem!"  
  
Slowly I get up and hurry into the house. I'm completely covered in fur now. Good thing tonight's Halloween, 'cuz I've got my costume on already. 


	8. trick or treat

I sit at the stairs, waiting impatiently for Riley to hurry up and come down. I may have said something to that effect, rather loudly, because Mom came over to were I was siting.  
  
"Kiara, I told Mrs. Smith that you and Riley would take the kids out trick- or-treating."  
  
"But, Mom! We have plans!" I lied. If we, the newbies in town, had plans already, it would be a miracle.  
  
"Yeah, we don't have time to drag around some dumb little kids," came Riley's voice from my shoulder. Involuntarily I looked, even though I knew he was just throwing his voice.  
  
"You will do this. I promised Mrs. Smith. Besides, it's only till about nine, and then you can go to one of those party things."  
  
Of course, we had no choice. After all mom was literaly Glowering at me. Quickly I ran upstairs and changed my costume. I pulled on a black mask and a cape, the last thing I want to do is freak out some little snots. When Riley and I met up at the door I noticed that he was in an old football uniform that was defiantly too small.  
  
I would be more than happy to bore you with the details of trick-or- treating with Billy and Andy, but that means I have to think about those two hours. Let's just say that we went up the street, and hit every house; and we went down the street, hitting every house. At about eight thirty, I noticed that Riley had that damn Snapple cap out. Klick-cl-Klick. Over and over again. Despite my resent fear of Snapple caps, particularly those in Riley's hands, I ignored it.  
  
"Come on, Rina! This house's light is on!" To figures dart across the street. The one in front is in a tight fitting witches costume that closely resembles the newest trend in clubbing outfits. I can see from here that her long hair is sparkling. Curls cascade down her back. Hey, I didn't know curls could really cascade down someone's back... Any way, let's get on to the other person. My first Impression is of overwhelming redness. The girl's red hair is pulled back in a ponytail. It flies out behind her as she is dragged across the street by he partner. Interestingly enough, she, is wearing an old sports uniform. I'm pretty sure its a basket ball one.  
  
"Aww, we can only take one each," the fashionable one whines. The other girl takes the bowl and dumps its contents into her pillow case. "Rina!"  
  
"Relax, Gwen. It's only candy," The girl, Rina, snaps as they leave the porch.  
  
"Hey, Gwen, Rina, wait up!" Riley shouts, running for them. I trail behind with the kids.  
  
"Hi, Riley!" Gwen smiles.  
  
"Ah, ah, Hi, Gwen!" Awww, how cute. Klick-cli-Klick. Ah shit! The Snapple cap. Quickly I lunge at Riley and grab the cap before he blows us all up. I notice Rina grinning at me. I just shrug.  
  
"Nice Haul?"  
  
"Not bad," Rina grins.''  
  
"Hey, um, Gwen do you wanna, I don't know, hang out later?" Riley stammers.  
  
"Yeah! Sure!'  
  
"Gwen, we have that party..." interrupts Rina, looking annoyed.  
  
"Oh, yeah, that's right. Sorry,"  
  
" 's Ok," A crestfallen Riley replies, "maybe some other time."  
  
As they turn to go, Gwen stops. Looking at Riley, "Hey, why not come to the party? It's invitation only, but you can have Rina's and mine," Good, she didn't forget there are other people in the world, "Everyone knows were coming." With that she hands a stunned Riley two invitations and runs off.  
  
Just before I loose sight of them , Rina's voice drifts back to me, "...do that?....mutants only....professor...!" Looking at the invitation, I notice it's for a party at the school for gifted youngsters. That's the place Scott and the others live. This could be very amusing. 


	9. Party time

"Come on Kiara! we're gonna be late!"  
  
"No, we are going to arrive fashoinably late Riley! The party only started about ten minets ago," I snap back, "So Gwen might not even be there yet!"  
  
We were tering down the streats to make it to this party at exavoir's school for gifted youngsters. Mom had offered to give us a ride, but since both Riley and I exspected there to be a loarge number of mutaints at the party, we desided that that might not be such a good idea. So, here we were running the mile and a half distance to the party, in halloween costumes no less. Finnaly, just before I had to slow down, we arrive at the gates. Actually, I'm kinda impressed. There was a cement wall around the place, and very nice iron gates. The house itself is HUGE!! From all the way at the gates, I can hear the music blasting. I wince slightly at the sound.  
  
"Oh, here," says Riley. Instantly the sound is muted out. "You'll still be able to hear, but the music shouldn't hurt, k?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Huh, you two got invitations or something?" Wow, this guy smells really, really weird. He's also kinda short.  
  
"Huh?" Riley stammers. I think the strange guy gives Riley the willies.  
  
"Listen, bub, no invite, no party."  
  
"Oh, yeah, here...." Riley hands the dude the two invites, and also goes really pale. "Umm, is Gwen here yet?"  
  
"Gwen? Oh, yeah she's here alright. Arrived about five minets ago." A wierd look crosses his face, " Strange girl." At that, Riley rushes in. Leaving me to deal with short, dark and testy.  
  
"Um, ah, thank you Mr....?"  
  
"Logan."  
  
"Thanks, Mr. Logan." As I turn to leave I notice him sniffing. Compleatly freaked out by this, I run into the house.  
  
"Hey, Kiara!"  
  
"Yeah, Riley?"  
  
"Put this on," He throws be a hat. "We don't want everyone to know what you really look like, right?"  
  
"Hey! And whats wrong with it?" I snarl, finering my doggie ears, "I like the way I look."  
  
"Yeah, so do I, but people might, well, freak out. So just wear the hat."  
  
Hurt, I say, "but, Riley, it's helloween."  
  
"Just for tonight." With that he turns and rushes of to find Gwen.  
  
Slowly, I enter the room, hat furmly in place. I look around for someone I know, but everyone seems bussy. Gwen and Riley are talking in a corner, Rina's over by Rogue, and Jean and Scott are dancing. Disjected, I cross the room to stand by a wall. I can't believe that Riley would do that to me. So lost am I in thought I almost miss Kitty coming out of the wall. OK, so I lie, nobody could miss that.  
  
"Hey, Guys! I got the drinks....huh? were'd they go?" She says as she ghosts through the wall. Quickly I rush off to tell Riley.  
  
"Riley, Riley!" I shout as I shake his arm.  
  
"Kiara, what is it?! Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?"  
  
"Yeah, but, Riley, I JUST SAW KITTY WALK THROUGH A WALL!!!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Riley!"  
  
"Um, well, that is Kitty's power," Gwen interjucts, "so, it's no big deal."  
  
Riley glares at me, "Yeah Kiara, no big deal."  
  
"Fine!!" I snarl, so low that only Riley can hear me, "She gets to use her powers, and it's 'no big deal' while I'm supposed to be ashamed of mine and hide in a corner?!" I shove Riley and storm off, "The Hell with that!"  
  
"Kiara! Wait!"  
  
"Riley...what's wrong?" I hear Gwen ask as I leave them.  
  
I bodly shove through the throng of teens in my attempt to get out. Finnaly, I reach a set of pattio doors. I barley notice the old man in the wheelchair next to the doors. Turning back at the party, I wordlessly snarl.  
  
"Stupid party, stupid rules, stupid Riley and STUPID HAT!" With that I rip the offending object from my head and stomp on it. Quickly I rush out the doors.  
  
It takes me quite a while to calm down. I spend the time pacing under the walls. Finally I take a shuddering breath and lean back on the cool cement. That's when I hear the voices. I don't recognize any of them, but, hey, there IS a cement wall between us. I listen in. All I can get is something about climbing the wall, and crashing the party. Finally I've had enough. I've had a long day, and I don't have the patience to listen to annoying voices. So, naturally, I'll hop onto the wall to torment them. It is a high jump, but nothing I can't handle. When I arrive at the top of the wall, I nearly collide with someone.  
  
'Hey, watch it!" I snarl as I shove him off the wall. "What are you idiots doing?"  
  
"Breaking in," The really big, really fat guy says. "What's it look like?" and apparently dumb too.  
  
"You look stupid," I laugh, "There is no way you can make it over the wall, fatso. You'd have more luck going THROUGH the wall. Or, here's and idea! Going through the front gate!" I laugh at them some more. This is defiantly making my day better.  
  
"Hey! Why don't you come down here and say that!" The one with the clear plastic helmet growls.  
  
"Ok, then," I say as I jump of the wall. I walk right over to him and purr, "You boys are soooo incredibly....stupid."  
  
"You...!" He lunges at me. Quickly I whorl my tail around and smash him in the gut. Naturally he doubles over in pain.  
  
"Avalanche!" The fat one shouts, "You'll pay for that!"  
  
"Come on then," I taunt. It doesn't take much to get him to charge me.  
  
"That's enough, Blob!" Hey, I know that voice! I turn and look. Sure enough, there's the creepy old dude, what's-his-face...ah, I mean Magneto.  
  
'Hey, old guy," I wave, "These goons yours?" Naturally he ignores the question.  
  
"Kiara. It's nice to see you again. You are certainly looking.....fuzzy." He smiles. The boys laugh.  
  
"Yeah, well, I try. And you, your looking dorkie as ever. You know, those colors really don't go."  
  
"Kiara, Kiara, always the witty one. Tell me Kiara, are you feeling well?"  
  
"What the hell do you keep saying my name for?" I shift my weight. I can feel the static in the atmosphere. This could be a problem. "And I'm feeling fine, thanks for asking."  
  
"Well, I hope you continue to feel....fine," He chuckles, I ask you, what's so funny about that? "Tell me, have you considered my offer since we last met?"  
  
"Actually, no," I notice those four boys trying to circle around me. I try to pretend I don't notice. "but, ya know, I was just thinking about it."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I would seriously consider it, except for one thing," I sigh.  
  
"Your brother? I'm sure I can get him to come around...." Magneto starts.  
  
"No, no, it's not that at all. I don't give a damn what Riley wants."  
  
"Well, that's an improvement. So what is the problem then?"  
  
"Well, it's the name thing. Honestly, you have a cool enough group," How I love lying through my teeth, "but who would want a name like Blob? Or Magneto for that matter? I mean, you sound like really old movie characters. Like from the seventies or something!"  
  
"Your trying to mess with me. Why?" The static crackles. I think I pissed him off.  
  
"Cause I've had a really bad day. And you know what? It seemed like a good idea at the time."  
  
"Ah I see." He waves a hand, "Boys deal with this mutt for me."  
  
"Hey!" I shout as I quickly try and leap the wall. I almost make it when something sticky and wet wraps around my leg, pulling me back down. Looking over, I notice it's the tongue of the boy I tossed off the wall. "EEWWW!!" Suddenly I'm up in the air again. upside down. I lash out.  
  
"Hehe... Want some flying lessons kitty?" Blob giggles as he tosses me over the wall. Hard. So hard I actually land inside the house. Ok, well, maybe not land...more like skid and bounce.  
  
"Kiara!"  
  
"'m 'ot a kitty....fatass."  
  
"Kiara? Are you ok?" Riley's face fills my vision.  
  
"numu. Doggies don't fly."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Out of the way. Hey move kid." Hey....it's the creepy dude from the door....Logan. "You ok kid?"  
  
"Bad people, smelly man....."  
  
'Hey, Prof. she doesn't look so good."  
  
'Hey it's wheelchair dude!!"  
  
"Kiara!"  
  
"Ahhh, he ripped my cloths....."  
  
"What is she talking about?"  
  
"Spist! Riley!" I whisper.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't tell mom that creepy old dude ruffed me up, K?"  
  
"Riley, who is this guy she's talking about?" The professor asks.  
  
I answer, "Who would want to be Neato?? Why it's Magneto! Lameo... lalala...hehe,"  
  
"Magneto, are you sure?"  
  
"He called me a mutt!"  
  
"Kiara? Hey? Can you......" I never figured out what they wanted me to do. I kinda blacked out.  
  
****** So what did you think people? Thank you Mauve and Calliope for letting me barrow your people. (Rina and Gwen). For those of you who want to read about Gwen and Rina, read Tomboy, and through Neva's eyes. Thanks for the reviews everyone! Also, I'd like to say it's a good thing I'm not writing this for reviews. The reason I'm writing this is I really want to know what happens. *Points at Kara* She wont tell me unless I'm in front of the computer! 


	10. I gotta go

The first thing I noticed was the fact that I had to pee. It takes me a while to get oriented. Let's face it....I probably have a concussion. Either that or one HELL of a migraine. Slowly I sit up, my head in my hands. I can tell this is obviously not my room. In fact, this looks more like a hospital room.  
  
"Huh?..wa...?!" I moan. The last place on earth I want to be is in a hospital. Silently I slide out of the bed I was on. I nearly scream when I put my full weight on my battered right leg. Carefully I make my way out into the hall. Glancing around I see an unusual sight.... There is no one in the halls. Ummmm....ok. So naturally, being as inquisitive as a fox, I investigate. After a good while of searching, my investigation turns up an elevator. The thing I really need, a bathroom, it does not.  
  
When the elevator stops, I can hear voices. Loud, angry voices. My search for the bathroom is forgotten. I follow the noise to its source. As I move through the building, I realize that I'm still in the Xaviaer 's mansion. Really weird.  
  
"LET ME GO!!"  
  
"Will ya Knock it off Frosty?!"  
  
Carefully I lean on the doorway and watch what has to be the coolest thing I have ever seen. Gwen, at least it sounds like Gwen, transparent blue, is fighting like mad to escape Logan's powerful grip. Even from the doorway, I can feel the cold radiating off her. I can see others peeking around doorways, watching the crazy scene.  
  
"I'LL KILL HIM!!" THAT BASTERD!! HE'S DEAD!!!" She screams.  
  
"Hold on a minute!" Logan shouts, "Let's think this through!" As I watch I can see patches of skin turn black, then flesh toned again.  
  
"Damn," I mutter, "Talk about giving someone the cold shoulder." I watch on for a few more minutes, unsure of what to make of all this. Finally, I ask the most important question..."HEY!! Where the HELL is the bathroom?" No response. "What is going on?" And still no one answers. "Riley? Hey!!! Where's Riley?" Finally I become annoyed. "OI! Ice Wench!! Why are you trying to have sex through your clothes?!"  
  
"Huh? EWWWWW That's gross!! Let GO OF ME!!"  
  
"NO way, I don't want you rushing after HIM again."  
  
Finally, lashing my tail for balance, I storm into the room. "YOU!" I snarl at Logan, "You will tell me what happened to Riley."  
  
"Huh? Who the hell are you, Kid?" He asks.  
  
"Kiara. You know, the one who was tossed over the wall like a sack of potatoes? Yeah, that's me."  
  
"Hey, you shouldn't be up, kid," He starts.  
  
"Listen, I'm having a BAD DAY. You can either tell me where my BROTHER is, OR where 'Neeto' is. If you do not, I WILL go find them on my own. You got that?"  
  
"Huh? You can do that?" Gwen asks, "Find Magneto, that is?"  
  
"Ahhhh, Duh," I growl. "Now, where is Riley?"  
  
"I told him to follow Rina," She blinks, "Why?"  
  
"Oh DAMNIT TO HELL!! Mom is going to kill me. Seya'll later."  
  
"Now just one minute," the man with the wheelchair says, "I'm afraid I can't let you leave just yet."  
  
"Oh?" I snarl, "And WHY NOT?! Who the HELL do you THINK you ARE?"  
  
"I am professor Xaviaer ," he responds, utterly calm. "and you are?" I just blink at him for a second.  
  
After a while I laugh, "This is great," I giggle, scratching an ear, "just great. First Riley nearly kills me, Then I get dragged to a stupid party, and insulted. Oh, and lets not forget the fight. Yeah, mom's just going to LOVE it. Ha! I'm Kiara."  
  
"Well, Kiara, you were pretty hurt today, so I think you should lie down."  
  
"You think? You Think?! I know I should, Wheels, but ya see, there's just one problem with that. My brother happens to be chasing a psycho around, and he is going to get someone killed."  
  
"Who?" Asks Gwen, "Magneto?"  
  
"No," I laugh, "Riley."  
  
"That runt?" Logan sounds confused, "how's he supposed to manage that?"  
  
"It's simple. His aim really really sucks."  
  
"Wait," Gwen stammers, "Riley is a...a mutant?"  
  
"Yeah, so? Now, if you'll excuse me...." I start to push past them.  
  
"Wait up! I'm coming too!" Gwen shouts. Sighing I nod. As we head to the door, Logan blocks our path. "Move it, Logan, I don't want to hurt you." Gwen snaps, turning transparent again. He doesn't move.  
  
"Hey, um, Logan?" I ask, "It was nice to meet you," I say, putting out my hand. Reflexively he shakes it. I wrap my tail around one of his legs and pull. Hard. When he hits the ground, weird spikes come out of his hands. "Well, that explains the weird smell. Hey! Logan, don't get between me and my brother. Ever."  
  
With that, Gwen and I race out of the house. For a while we just follow the wreckage. Obviously there has been some fighting. After about ten minutes, Gwen hesitates. Quickly I sniff the air. There! Riley's sent along with Rina's wafts from the east. Waving to Gwen, I run ahead. All I can hear is the pounding of our feet as we rush along into the forest. We travel for a good distance before we hear the battle. Gwen goes translucent once again, and the air crackles with the sudden cold.  
  
"Let's go!" she shouts, taking the lead.  
  
BOOM!!!  
  
The sound is deafening. As we get closer, The ground begins to shake so hard, I lose my balance. Gwen doesn't even slow down. She races on toward the fight. Not to be left out, I force my battered body onward. When I reach the recently-made clearing, I watch the fight for a while. Gwen is heaving ice at Blob and the weird dude with the helmet. It looks as if Rina has been hurt. As I start over to help her out, Gwen lets out a fierce scream and flattens her two attackers with ice. I mean FLATTEN. Way cool. Seeing she has it under control, I turn to watch as Riley tries to hit a really fast kid with his attacks. Other then the occasional BOOM it is surprisingly quiet.  
  
Suddenly a stick cracks behind me. I jump into action, literally. I leap away from the sound and spin to face the sound. Standing where I had been less then a second ago is the short kid with a really long tong.  
  
"Hea he, why hello kitty, wanna play?" He says as he hops towards me.  
  
"Ah, no. And I'm a dog, not a cat. Who the hell are you?" quickly I step out of his way, and bring my tail down on his back.  
  
"Ow! Hey, the name's Toad."  
  
"Ahhhhh, another one of Neato's goons, huh?"  
  
"Your gonna pay for that puppy!" He yells as he rushes me. This time when I side step him his tong wraps around my legs, pulling me along with him. His momentum sends us careening into Riley.  
  
"Hey!" Riley shouts, punching Toad in the head, knocking him out, "Huh? Kiara? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Saving your ass, you jerk, not like you deserve it." I snarl.  
  
"Looks more like getting in the way to me," He retorts. I smack him, hard enough, apparently, to get Magneto's attention.  
  
"Ah, Kiara, so god to see you up and moving." He purrs. Gwen tries to take advantage of his ill attentiveness, and lunges at him. Laughing he swats her aside. "Haven't we done this before, Gwen, dear?" Rina, just recently awoken, rushes over to her fallen sister, who isn't moving. "Now, where was I? Ah yes, Kiara, Riley, why don't you join me?"  
  
"Why?" Riley asks, casting a worried glance at Gwen's still form.  
  
Magneto spotting this weakness adds, "I'll let those two go." He smiles, "I'll even....."  
  
"Go to hell ya damn basterd." I snarl.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I said Go. To. Hell. All you say are lies. You wreak of them," There is the sound of a car coming, "it's either that or really BAADD cologne." Is it friend or foe? "So you can go jump in a lake. In fact I insist on it." I notice Riley's head turn slightly towards the sound.  
  
"Kiara! How could you...." Magneto babbles on, while he talks, I whisper to Riley.  
  
"Bro., listen, I'll distract him, you get Rina a Gwen out of here. Into the car......."  
  
"but, what if....."  
  
"Please, just do it. You guys are exhausted.....just go."  
  
"k, be careful...."  
  
"....do you see?" magneto concludes.  
  
"All I see is this!" I snarl throwing Toad at him. As he is busy deflecting they boy, I pounce on him, knocking him back. "GO!!!" I shout.  
  
"Get OFF me you Damn Bitch!" Magneto curses as he tries to dislodge me. Desperately I cling to him.  
  
"Hey....you.....final...y got...t ...right...." I pant.  
  
"Get HER OFF!" He shouts.  
  
From behind I can feel Someone pulling at me, tugging my hair and my tail, but I refuse to let go. Screaming in pain, I bite Magneto's hand, which he had so conveniently shoved in my face. Out of no-where I feel something hit my head. Black and red stars fill my vision, but still I don't let go. Again it hits. I do my best to ignore it. More blows fall, and after a while, My head feels like it's going to split. My body feels like it's on fire, a liquid burning pain. I forget everything but holding on tight. Desperately, My right hand scrapes his armor, looking for a better grip.  
  
I find it. His neck. I grab it and squeeze. The poundings become more sever. I can feel Magneto weakening. A bow falls on my back, followed by a wet crunching sound. My attacker pauses, then hits the spot again. I can feel the bone brake and give way completely. Shuddering in pain, I have no choice but to let go. Someone pulls me off magneto and tosses me to the ground. Curling into a ball, I vomit. Someone, Magneto, I think, kicks me.  
  
"HEY!" Some one shouts in the distance....  
  
"Come boys, we are done here," With that, Magneto turns to leave, "And, Kiara, next time, you won't get off so easily."  
  
"Same...goes fo...r you....." I gasp. I watch as he retreats. Silently, I debate rising, and decide to try it. Getting up, I notice the sun is rising. "Shit....mom..'s..gonn..a ki..ll....me..." I whine. Gaining to my feet, I sway in the breeze.  
  
"Kiara? Is that you?" It sounds like....Scott.  
  
"H..ey...Scott." I grin, as I fall face first into the dirt.  
  
((AN:: Hey! I know it took forever for me to update, but I had writers block. Also I've been working one as HecateLoviatar with Mauve Devan. So I hope you liked. Any questions? Ask away! *snaps fingers* Oh yeah, this chapter was a little violent for me..... sorry, but I am the goddess of pain AND a Kitsune.... don't worry everyone is gonna be ok.)) 


	11. The end

For a second, I thought magneto had come back. Crying out in pain as he moved my body, I grasped his arm. I'm not sure at what point I realized that it was Scott's arm. All I know was I didn't let go. I could hear Scott crying out in pain, but I couldn't bring myself to let go of his arm. I could hear the others approaching. Riley was yelling. That's when everything went dark.  
  
A few weeks went by. For the longest time I had no Idea where I was. I wasn't exactly awake or coherent when people came to see me, you know? So when my mom came in and told me I had been in the Xaviaer Mansion Medical room, it came as a bit of a shock. I decided then that I had to talk to Xaviaer. Of course, it was a while before I saw him. I was almost fully recovered and was trying to convince Gwen to help me up when he came into the room.  
  
"Come on, Gwen. Just a little walk?" I begged. Gwen just shook her head. "Aww, come on, Pease?"  
  
"I don't think so, Kiara. You're still recovering," Xaviaer said from the door, "Give it another week."  
  
"Hrumph!" I snorted, "This is so BORING!"  
  
"Be that as it may, you still need to rest."  
  
"Fine!" I snapped.  
  
"Gwen, you may leave us now. I'd like to talk to Kiara alone."  
  
"Ok, professor," Gwen chirped as she left the room.  
  
Xaviaer was the first to break the silence, "So, Kiara, you're a mutant."  
  
"No shit? I didn't know that," I interrupted.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure you didn't," I could hear the laughter in his voice. "Your parents, Riley and I have been talking. It seems that you both could use help learning how to control your powers." He paused.  
  
"Well, I know Riley defiantly does. Did he tell you about the Apple incident?"  
  
"Yes, he did. That was very foolish of the both of you. While I applaud your efforts to teach yourselves, I feel you two may be better suited to learning from an experienced mutant."  
  
"Yeah, well, you're probably right." I grimaced.  
  
"Tell me, Kiara, do you know what the Xaviaer institute is for?" He asked.  
  
"No, why do you ask?" I was thrown by the apparently random question.  
  
He smiled, "Here at the Xaviaer's School for gifted youngsters, we teach young mutants how to control their powers. There is a lot of training involved, and it isn't easy, but I think both you and Riley would fit right in. What do you say, Kiara?"  
  
"Ahhhhhhh, errrr, what did Riley say?" Despite the fact that he could be an annoying Jerk, he was still my brother, and the thought of being separated from the one person who I related to wasn't that appealing.  
  
"He said yes, but would understand if you didn't want to join. He seemed worried about you."  
  
"Huh, I can't imagine why he would be worried about me." I thought for a moment. This decision would change my life, no matter what I decided. Xaviaer was silent, waiting for my answer. After a while I sighed. "Yeah, sure. Why not? Could be fun. I'll join you." I frowned for a second. "Hey wait, you guys aren't all for bashing down normal people, right?"  
  
"No, we'd rather earn their respect and trust then subjugate them. We are not like Magneto."  
  
"Oh, good. I was a little worried about that. I hate that man. So..now what?" I asked, trying to get out of bed again.  
  
"Now, young lady, you rest. Later we'll discuss what to do." Drat. He noticed my attempt.  
  
"Darn. Ok, fine, I'll rest," I sighed, settling back down. "But I'm not going to like it."  
  
Chuckling, He started to leave the room. Just as he was leaving the room, he glanced over his shoulder back at me. "Oh, Kiara, Welcome to the X-men."  
  
~~~~  
  
END  
  
****  
  
Ok, all done. I know it isn't that great, but I tried. Sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy. Thank you all for reviewing and reading this story. It means a lot to me. Oh, and Kiara had a broken Ribs, major concussion (cracked skull) and various bruises and cuts. Someone asked me about how bad she got hurt. Again, thank you all. Please check out HecateLoviatar for another story I'm working on. Ja Ne. 


End file.
